Rasputin
Rasputin is the ruler of VUDO Empire and the main antagonist of Bima Satria Garuda who possessed the deadly Black Power Stone. He came from the Parallel World and wanted to attack Earth to take over the elements of oxygen, water, oil and electricity to give life to the Parallel World. Rasputin thinks humans or "Earth creatures" as weak, yet very evil creatures, even worse than themselves, and selfish only. Rasputin wants to make the human Earth a slave to strengthen the VUDO Empire. Rasputin began appearing in Episode 2 and played by Sutan Simatupang."Press Release - Super Hero Fenomenal lahir di Indonesia "BIMA Satria Garuda"". Celebrity.okezone.com. 7 Mei 2013. Diakses 2013-07-04."Character - BIMA". bandai-asia.com. 2 September 2013. Diakses 2013-09-02. History Character Bima When he studied the existence of the Earth because of portal research by Ray Bramasakti's late parents, Rudy Bramasakti and Andri Iskandar, he ordered the Iron Mask to kidnap the scientists and the Iron Mask had only succeeded in kidnapping the family, except Ray himself. While Randy's parents are still unknown. When the mastery arrives, Reza (as Mikail) steals the Red Power Stone. The Iron Mask told him to chase after Reza and arrest him along with the Red Power Stone. But failed when Reza turns Ray into Bima. Many ways Rasputin use to regain his Power Stone at once control the Earth. But everything was successfully thwarted by Bima. Moreover, what makes him angry when the Blue Power Stone that he submitted to the Iron Mask taken by Bima, and Azazel that he created for a moment Reza he kidnapped with his Black Power Stone, has been defeated. Rasputin's final ploy by activating Grand Gator brings a very difficult result for Ray and Reza who already use Azazel's power to fight Vuudo to be defeated. Rasputin finally dying after the struggle desperately Rey and Reza finish Rasputin. At first he thought that his life was not threatened and planned to heal himself for revenge. But it was destroyed and he was killed by a rising Iron Mask and siding with a new leader who later revealed as his own mysterious top boss, the Black Lord. Bima-X Rasputin's spirit roam in the world of bridges between the parallel worlds with Earth. Once Reza finds his return to the parallel world, he attacks Reza to retrieve his body. But Reza is already too strong for Rasputin to face and history repeats itself: His soul is destroyed by Gzada Crescent Crusher's attack by Reza. Arsenal * Power Stone ** Red (Stolen by Reza, now held by Ray) ** Blue (Handed over to Iron Mask, seized and held by Ray) ** Black (Planted to Reza to finish off Ray, remains held by Reza after she is freed from Rasputin hypnosis) ** Green (held by Shadow Crisis forces disappeared and held by Ray) ** Orange (held by Shadow Crisis forces disappeared and held by Dimas) ** White (held by Shadow Crisis forces disappeared and held by Dimas) ** Purple (held by Shadow Crisis forces disappeared and held by Ray) * Grand Gator Trivia * Rasputin is the second character that seems to change after the appearance of the Iron Mask. * Rasputin is just a character encountered again in Bima-X in one episode and instantly annihilated. * The name Rasputin may be taken from the nickname of the legendary Russian figure named Grigo.